


Snuggle Bunnies

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara hogs the covers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Bunnies

Title: Snuggle Bunnies  
Pairing: Kara/Laura  
Rating: T  
Summary: Kara hogs the covers...  
Word Count: ~250  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
A/N: Written for **[](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**astreamofstars**](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/)**  who wanted Kara and Laura snuggles.  

  


It was the chill that woke her up.  Laura opened her eyes and understood.  Kara had hogged the covers. Again.  

It was their thing.  They’d fall asleep.  Laura would wake up cold, yank her covers back, waking Kara up usually.  Kara would apologize.  Laura would let it go.  Then they’d snuggle. Or frak.  Or snuggle-frak.  That was their thing too.

They’d been together for a few weeks.  Everything was new.  And easy.  Laura couldn’t believe how easy it was.

Laura shook her head.  She couldn’t remember the last time she was so happy, even if she was mildly annoyed--and cold.

Laura yanked her blankets back, and Kara stirred, just like Laura knew she would.

Kara blinked a few times.  Then she looked at Laura looking at her.  

“Did I--”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Laura shivered a little as she said that.

Kara wrapped her arm around Laura and pulled her closer.  “Better?”

Laura nodded and held Kara tighter.  They were both in a haze that comes with waking during that interstitial time that can be defined by neither morning nor night.  Laura could already feel herself fading, the dual warmth of Kara and their covers carrying Laura off.  Kara watched her lover’s eyes flutter and then close, listening to Laura’s breathing steadying into a gentle snore.  Kara kissed her forehead and followed her to sleep.  Her last thought before drifting off was that she wouldn’t hog the covers again.  That night.

  
  



End file.
